


Burning Soul 2. Любишь меня, люби и мою гориллу

by Korue



Series: Burning Soul [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение аушки про Хиджикату-босса Йорозуи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Soul 2. Любишь меня, люби и мою гориллу

Хасегава Тайзо по праву считал себя счастливчиком. Правда, единственной его удачей была женитьба, но зато это изменило всю его жизнь к лучшему. Его жена была красива, мила, обладала лёгким, спокойным характером и, главное, происходила из влиятельной семьи. За два года семейной жизни Хасегава проделал путь, на который при других обстоятельствах у него ушло бы лет десять. Сейчас он занимал непыльную должность в Министерстве иностранных дел, что помимо прочего, давало ему личный кабинет, лимузин, секретаршу и небольшой штат подчинённых. Одним словом, жизнь удалась.  
И ничто не омрачало эту идеальную жизнь Хасегавы Тайзо, пока сегодня утром его не вызвал к себе лично министр и не поручил ему важное задание государственной важности. Такое доверие льстило самолюбию, но и пугало тоже. Вернувшись к себе, Хасегава нервно заходил по кабинету взад-вперёд. Кабинет был небольшим и как бы символизировал ситуацию, в которой оказался Хасегава – если он справится с поручением, то кабинет может стать больше, вместе с зарплатой и количеством подчинённых. Если же он провалит задание, то может лишиться кабинета вообще, вернувшись к должности мелкого порученца, которую занимал раньше.   
Хасегава повалился в кресло и задумался, пытаясь разработать план дальнейших действий. Это оказалось не так-то легко, учитывая, что у него не было опыта в подобных делах. И тут Хасегаву посетила прекрасная мысль – ну конечно, раз у него нет опыта, нужно найти профессионалов, которые решат проблему для него. Хасегава расслабился и приказал секретарше принести справочник «Жёлтые страницы».

Вскоре после того, как Хиджиката возглавил Шинсенгуми, его начали называть Демоном. Причём, прозвище придумали соратники, а уж потом его переняли враги. Что поделать, он был молод, горяч и скор на расправу. Со временем он стал намного спокойнее, снисходительнее и научился держать себя в руках. Но всё равно, когда его принципы оказывались попраны, когда на его глазах творилась несправедливость, а тому, что было дорого, грозила беда, в его душе снова просыпалось нечто демоническое.  
Хиджиката скрестил руки на груди, глядя на противника сверху вниз. Его лицо потемнело, в глазах вспыхивали алые искры, а убийственную ауру можно было, казалось, увидеть невооружённым глазом.  
– Если ты хотел умереть, – сказал он обманчиво спокойным тоном, – то мог бы выбрать способ попроще.  
На этом моменте враги обычно ломались и начинали просить пощады, но Сого, к несчастью, был не из пугливых.  
– Я просто хочу посмотреть аниме, – отозвался он, прижимая телевизионный пульт к груди. – Не мешайте, тут как раз важный момент.  
На экране Зоффи разбирался с очередным врагом и, кажется, не собирался останавливаться, а ведь до начала любимой дорамы Хиджикаты оставалось всего пять минут.  
– Сого, ну будь человеком, – попытался он сменить тон. – Ты же знаешь, что в «Любви самурая» сейчас очень важный момент, я не могу пропустить эту серию.  
– Ничего не знаю, – отозвался Сого равнодушно. – Кто раньше встал – того и пульт.  
Хиджиката скрипнул зубами с такой силой, что чуть не стёр эмаль. Ни одна кнопка на их дряхлом телевизоре не работала – включать, увеличивать звук и переключать каналы можно было только с помощью пульта. А это означало, что тот, кто владел пультом, становился царём и богом, властвующим над судьбами людей. В те моменты, когда стратегически-важный предмет попадал в руки Сого, жизнь превращалась в сущий ад.  
– Ну и ладно, – сказал Хиджиката, делая вид, что уходит, и тут же молниеносным движением попытался выхватить пульт.  
Но Сого ждал нападения и успел увернуться, повалившись на диван и загораживая сокровище своим телом. Хиджиката попытался вытащить пульт из-под него, получил пяткой в живот и загрустил. Как назло, в офисе они были вдвоём – Ямазаки ушёл выгуливать Гори-сана. В его присутствии Сого ещё старался соблюдать приличия, а вот наедине окончательно наглел.  
Хиджиката начал планировать ещё одну атаку, когда во входную дверь громко забарабанили. Сого, конечно же, сделал вид, что глух и не способен передвигаться. До начала дорамы оставалось две минуты. Хиджиката напомнил себе, что больше не убивает людей, и пошёл в прихожую.  
Всё ещё кипя от негодования, он распахнул дверь, даже не взглянув в глазок. Непростительная ошибка.  
На пороге стояло несколько человек, одетых в вычурную форму и вооружённых до зубов. Хиджиката замер – инстинкты кричали о том, что надо вырубить ближайшего, захлопнуть дверь, схватить всё наиболее ценное, включая Сого, и бежать, а рассудок требовал сохранять спокойствие и разобраться в ситуации.  
– Чем могу помочь? – спросил он напряжённо.  
– Это ведь Йорозуя? – вопрос задал стоявший впереди рослый мужчина с бородкой. Глаза его скрывались за стёклами солнцезащитных очков.  
Хиджиката медленно кивнул.  
– А вы, должно быть, Тоши-чан?  
Раздражение прорвалось даже сквозь охватившее его беспокойство.  
– Я босс Йорозуи, – ответил он резко. – Что вам нужно?  
– Хасегава Тайзо, – представился высокий. – Я работаю на Министерство иностранных дел и у меня есть для вас задание.  
Хиджиката наконец расслабился – если бы они явились по его душу, то вели бы себя совсем по-другому.  
– Не интересуюсь, – ответил он кратко.  
– Мы хорошо заплатим.  
– Я не работаю на Правительство, – отрезал Хиджиката и повернулся, чтобы зайти в комнату.  
Он не успел даже шага сделать, когда услышал за спиной характерный звук взводимого курка.  
– Я настаиваю, – сказал Хасегава Тайзо.  
Хиджиката сделал глубокий вдох, напоминая себе, что сейчас он – законопослушный гражданин, а значит, не должен ломать руки министерским работникам. Он почти достиг просветления, но тут в прихожую выглянул Сого.  
– Аниме закончилось, – сообщил он с независимым видом. – И я переключил на вашу дораму, там ещё опенинг идёт, так что, если поспешите…  
Он не договорил, уставившись на них. Картина, наверное, была красноречивой – человек в форме, наставивший на Хиджикату пистолет.  
– Сого, подожди, не…  
Но, конечно же, Сого не стал слушать.

За тонированным стеклом проносились дома и другие машины – ехали быстро.  
– Почему бы не обсудить вашу проблему у нас в офисе? – спросил Хиджиката недовольно.  
Судя по всему, он так и не узнает, смог ли благородный Дзин спасти прекрасную Аяме из лап очередного похотливого даймё.  
– Это дело государственной важности, – отозвался Хасегава, – мы будем обсуждать его только в стенах Министерства.  
Его важный тон не вязался с внешним видом – очки ещё прикрывали опухший глаз, но замаскировать разбитую губу не могли.  
– И вообще, – добавил Хасегава, словно прочитав мысли Хиджикаты, – радуйтесь, что вас не арестовали за нападение на представителя власти.  
Сого уставился в окно с таким интересом, словно там показывали как минимум финал Ван Писа.  
– Да, арестуйте нас, – с готовностью предложил Хиджиката. – Я буду рад рассказать, как «представители власти» вломились на частную территорию, угрожая оружием мирным горожанам.  
Они не были мирными горожанами, но Хасегава об этом не знал и сразу стушевался.  
– Не волнуйтесь, мы скоро приедем, – заверил он и добавил великодушно. – Не хотите пока освежиться? Бар к вашим услугам.  
Кажется, он считал, что они должны быть в восторге от одной лишь возможности прокатиться в лимузине. Хиджиката отвернулся к окну, пряча усмешку.  
Первой машиной, в которой он проехался, был как раз лимузин, принадлежавший Мацудайре. Машин тогда вообще было мало, и лимузин, медленно продвигавшийся среди пешеходов, конников и носилок, выглядел нелепо. Мацудайру это не волновало – он обожал машины. У него их было три, и одна из них, вызывающе-алая, с откидным верхом, предназначалась для «укатывания девчонок», по выражению самого Мацудайры. Женщин он любил не меньше, чем машины.  
В последний раз они виделись во время отступления из Айзу. Потом, до Хиджикаты доходили слухи, что Мацудайру арестовали, судили и приговорили к смерти, но приговор тут же заменили на тюремное заключение, а после окончания войны, его и вовсе освободили, позволив жить у себя в поместье. Старый пройдоха всегда умел выкрутиться из любой неприятности. Интересно, что стало с его машинами?  
Хиджиката зажмурился, борясь с непрошенными мыслями – до сих пор он был слишком озабочен выживанием, чтобы думать о прошлом, но после встречи с Сасаки всё изменилось. Словно прорвало заслон в разуме – воспоминания всплывали в памяти одно за другим, принося тоску и сожаления. Ещё и сны стали сниться, неприятные сны, больше похожие на кошмары. После этих снов притворяться верноподданным Нового правительства было ещё труднее.  
Из тяжёлых раздумий его вырвал голос Сого:  
– Ух ты, «Джек Дениелс»! Это уж наверняка поможет нам освежиться!  
Хиджиката потянулся, ухватил его за шиворот и оттащил от бара.  
– Сок вполне подойдёт, – сказал он сухо.  
– Ох, простите, – опечалился Сого. – Я совсем забыл, что вы в завязке.  
Хасегава посмотрел на них с подозрением, и Хиджиката невольно усмехнулся. Он не мог и не хотел отрекаться от прошлого, но это не должно было мешать настоящему. Если он хочет выжить и защитить людей, которые от него зависят, он сумеет справиться с этим.

У Гинтоки была проблема, и он понятия не имел, как с ней разобраться. Пять дней назад во время стычки с террористами в отеле «Икеда-Я» он столкнулся лицом к лицу не с кем-нибудь, а с Хиджикатой Тоширо.   
Война закончилась совсем недавно, и это имя было на слуху даже у обывателей, чего уж говорить о тех, кто несколько лет сражался с Сёгунатом насмерть. Правда лично сталкиваться с Шинсенгуми Гинтоки не приходилось – до войны они с Кацурой околачивались в Киото, да и во время военных действий их пути ни разу не пересеклись. Тем не менее, Гинтоки конечно же был наслышан о Демоне Шинсенгуми. Чтобы освежить память он даже нашёл досье на Хиджикату и внимательно изучил. По имеющейся у правительства информации, в последние месяцы войны, сразу после гибели Сёгуна, Хиджиката распустил отряд и сам исчез из виду. Были сообщения, что его видели то тут, то там, но ни одно из них не подтвердилось. Также оставалась неизвестной судьба выживших капитанов Шинсенгуми. За их головы была назначена награда, и в случае поимки каждому из них грозил эшафот.  
Всё, что требовалось от Гинтоки, что сделал бы на его месте любой, это сообщить о том, что Хиджиката Тоширо находится в Эдо, но он почему-то медлил. Не давало покоя то, что Хиджиката рисковал жизнью, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, явно пытаясь спасти постояльцев отеля. Сасаки, например, никогда не беспокоился о возможных жертвах среди мирных граждан. Могло ли быть так, что Хиджиката пытался жить обычной жизнью, не собирался никому мстить и в том отеле оказался вообще случайно? Гинтоки покачал головой – бредовая идея. Никто никогда не поверит в такую чушь, да и он сам в этом сомневался.   
Но даже будь это правдой, даже стань Хиджиката буддой, помогающим сирым и убогим, это ничего не меняло. Его предыдущих «заслуг» хватило бы на десяток смертных казней. И это в лучшем случае. Если бы за дело взялся Такасуги, о казни бывший командир Шинсенгуми мог бы только мечтать. Такасуги наверняка захотел бы узнать у него местонахождение остальных офицеров Бакуфу, а его методы не отличались гуманностью. Гинтоки это не нравилось – возможно, пытки годились для войны, но война закончилась, а Шинске, кажется, так и не заметил.  
Дни шли, а перед Гинтоки стояла дилемма, над которой он ломал голову сутки напролёт, отвлекаясь только на еду, сон, отдых и чтение «Джампа».  
Кстати о «Джампе». Журнал выходил сегодня, но Шинпачи как назло взял отгул, чтобы увидеться с сестрой, а значит, купить для него «Джамп» было некому. Гинтоки взвесил все «за» и «против» и принял единственно верное решение – такое важное задание, как покупка любимого журнала, он мог выполнить только самостоятельно. Не медля ни секунды, он надел китель и вышел из кабинета.  
– Схожу за «Джампом» в магазин напротив, – сказал он дежурному. – Как куплю – вернусь.  
В магазине через дорогу «Джампа» не оказалось, это был маленький продуктовый магазинчик, там даже газеты не продавали. Гинтоки был самураем, и привык держать слово, но ведь он сказал только, что вернётся, когда купит журнал. Он же не сказал, сколько времени это займёт, а значит, ничто не мешало ему прогуляться в город и заодно немного развеяться.  
Гинтоки сунул руки в карманы и направился к автобусной остановке, весело насвистывая – у него всегда улучшалось настроение, когда он прогуливал работу.

– Сестра, постой! Подожди меня!  
– Догоняй, Шин-чан, я тороплюсь, – отозвалась Отае, не замедляя шага.  
Шинпачи пришлось пробежаться, чтобы пойти с ней вровень.  
– Куда ты так спешишь? Я же специально взял отгул, чтобы увидеться с тобой.  
Отае взглянула на него с лёгким раскаянием.  
– Ах, извини, это действительно нехорошо с моей стороны, но я иду на собеседование и не могу опоздать.  
– Ты решила устроиться на работу?  
– Ну да, ведь для того и нужны собеседования, не так ли.  
Шинпачи понурил голову, всё его хорошее настроение испарилось.  
– Я что, так мало зарабатываю? – спросил он, сгорая со стыда.  
– Ну что ты, у тебя хорошая зарплата. Но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы возродить отцовское додзе, понимаешь?  
Шинпачи понимал – сколько он себя помнил, Отае мечтала, чтобы их додзё снова начало принимать учеников. Сам Шинпачи считал, что это безнадёжная затея, но говорить об этом сестре было глупо и жестоко.  
– Просто, – начал он запинаясь, помолчал и добавил совсем тихо, – просто я чувствую себя совершенно никчёмным, раз тебе приходится идти работать…  
– Ах, Шин-чан… – Отае наконец-то остановилась и повернулась к нему. – У тебя достойная работа, ты защищаешь людей, рискуешь жизнью, делаешь важное, нужное дело. Отец гордился бы тобой так же, как и я. Просто я не хочу сидеть без дела. В наше время многие женщины работают, это нормально.  
Она ласково потрепала его по щеке, и Шинпачи поплыл. Он любил свою сестру, возможно, даже слишком сильно и позволял ей вертеть собой, как вздумается.  
– Ну ладно, – сказал он уже намного бодрее. – А что это за работа?  
– А… – рассеяно отозвалась Отае, оглядываясь по сторонам. – В хост-клубе.  
Шинпачи сделал ещё пару шагов, прежде чем до него дошёл смысл сказанного.  
– В… в хост-клубе?!  
– Не кричи так, мы же на улице.  
– Да какая разница! – Шинпачи был вне себя от негодования. – Я думал ты будешь работать в магазине или в офисе, но хост-клуб… Как тебе только в голову это пришло?!  
– Ты всё неправильно понимаешь, Шин-чан. Это же не бордель. Всё, что от меня будет требоваться, это общаться с клиентами, помогать им расслабиться и отдохнуть после тяжёлого дня. Это полезная работа.  
– К-клиенты? Расслабиться? – в воображении Шинпачи замелькали ужасные картинки. – Ты не будешь там работать, сестра! Я запрещаю!  
– Ну что за глупости, – вздохнула Отае. – Тем более, что мы уже пришли.  
Она указала на старое трёхэтажное здание, облепленное строительными лесами. Десятки рабочих сновали туда-сюда, трудясь над тем, чтобы придать обшарпанному фасаду современный вид.  
– Клуб открывается только через неделю, – пояснила Отае. – Менеджер сказал, что надо зайти со двора.  
Но ей не удалось сделать и шага – Шинпачи забежал вперёд и встал перед ней, раскинув руки в стороны.  
– Ты никуда не пойдёшь, я тебя не пущу!  
– Не глупи, Шин-чан, – сказала Отае.  
В её голосе зазвучали стальные нотки, но Шинпачи не собирался отступать. Он был готов остановить сестру, даже если придётся умереть. И, учитывая характер Отае, это отнюдь не было фигурой речи

– Итак, – сказал Хиджиката, неприязненно оглядываясь. – Раз мы наконец на месте, может, введёте нас в курс дела.  
– Конечно, – Хасегава нервно постучал пальцами по столу. – Как вы знаете, сейчас в столице проходят гастроли цирка братьев Хедоро.  
Хиджиката не знал, но решил промолчать.  
– Это знаменитый цирк, в котором собраны удивительные дрессированные животные со всех концов Вселенной, – продолжил Хасегава. – Цирк давал выступления в Эдо на протяжении месяца, а сейчас должен отправиться в Киото. Но случилась беда – пять дней назад одно из животных пропало. Полиция занимается поисками, но безрезультатно, так что, министр взял это дело под личный контроль. Представительство планеты Доро уже выразило нам своё недовольство. Если мы не найдём пропажу, это может вылиться в дипломатический скандал. Поэтому вся надежда на вас…  
Хиджиката встал, отодвинув стул.  
– Мы отказываемся, – сказал он кратко. – Сого, пошли.  
Хасегава едва не перепрыгнул через стол, пытаясь ухватить его за рукав.  
– Но почему? Вы же занимаетесь поиском животных!  
– Помимо прочего. Вот только, если мы не находим какого-нибудь пуделя, это уж точно не грозит дипломатическим скандалом. Короче, это просто не наш уровень.  
– Постойте! – выкрикнул Хасегава в отчаянии. – Мы хорошо заплатим!   
Он схватил листок бумаги, быстро что-то написал и сунул им под нос. Хиджиката и Сого в ступоре уставились на листок глазами такими же круглыми, как нарисованные на нём нули. О такой сумме они и мечтать не смели.  
– Это только задаток, – неправильно истолковал их молчание Хасегава.  
– Ну что ж, – медленно выговорил Хиджиката, – как истинные патриоты, мы не можем отказаться…  
– Сделаем всё, что сможем! – бодро добавил Сого. – Есть фото животного, чтобы мы могли начать поиски?  
– Да, конечно, – Хасегава вытащил из внутреннего кармана фото и положил на стол перед ними.  
– Гори… – ахнул Сого.  
– Похож на гориллу, верно? Это обезьяноподобный аллирог с планеты Манки.  
Ну, как его не назови, а на фото был изображён Гори-сан и никто другой.   
– Аллироги очень умны, – продолжил Хасегава. – Их айкью достигает сотни пунктов.  
Действительно, Гори-сан, был довольно сообразителен для обезьяны – понимал команды, не гадил где попало, ничего не ломал, и смотрел порою почти как человек.  
– У них даже есть собственный язык из более чем тысячи слов.  
Да, Гори-сан частенько бормотал что-то на своём, обезьяньем, наверное, пытался наладить с ними контакт.  
– В цирке аллирог отвечал на вопросы зрителей, решал несложные задачки – интеллектуальное шоу, одним словом, – закончил лекцию Хасегава.  
И попал он к ним как раз пять дней назад, так что, всё сходилось. Это дело обещало стать самым прибыльным и простым в их практике.  
– Можешь не беспокоиться… – бодро начал Хиджиката.   
«Уверен, мы найдём твою обезьяну», собирался он сказать, но в этот момент Сого со всей дури наступил ему на ногу, так что, фразу пришлось закончить совсем другими словами.  
– Босс хотел сказать, что мы попытаемся, хотя не можем ничего обещать, – любезно перевёл гадёныш.  
– Мне показалось, он просто выругался.  
– Ах, у босса собственный язык, как у тех обезьянок.  
– А почему он согнулся пополам и держится за ногу?  
Сого запечалился:  
– Дают о себе знать старые раны, ещё с войны.  
Хиджиката выпрямился, утирая выступившие на глазах слёзы, и выразительно посмотрел на Сого. В ответном взгляде не было и капли раскаяния, одно лишь железное упрямство.   
Для Хиджикаты Гори-сан был всего лишь нежеланным пополнением в команде, не раздражающим, но обременительным. Он, может, и не выкинул бы животное на улицу, но вернуть хозяевам за щедрое вознаграждение был готов с радостью. А вот Сого, похоже, привязался к питомцу и не желал расставаться с ним даже за все сокровища мира.   
Хиджиката прикрыл лицо ладонью, стыдясь в первую очередь себя и своего вечного попустительства.  
– Дело сложное, – сказал он нехотя. – Вряд ли мы сможем помочь. Скорее всего, вашей обезьяны уже нет в городе.  
– Почему?  
– Прошло пять дней, за это время у вас была бы уже сотня сообщений об огромной горилле, бегающей по улицам. А значит…  
Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и на пороге возник один из подчинённых Хасегавы.  
– Срочное сообщение! – выпалил он. – В квартале Кабуки видели огромную гориллу!

Ямазаки Сагару всегда считал, что не создан для приключений. Он был самым обычным, даже скучным человеком, и ему предстояла совершенно обычная, скучная жизнь. По крайней мере, так всё обстояло до тех пор, пока он не познакомился с Хиджикатой Тоширо. Вот уж кого нельзя было назвать обычным! Кипучая энергия и внутренняя сила переполняли его, захватывая всех вокруг, увлекая, заставляя сорваться с привычного места – не человек, а лесной пожар. Знакомство с ним полностью изменило жизнь Ямазаки, превратив её из размеренной череды чёрно-белых кадров в набор ярких слайдов, беспорядочно сменяющих друг-друга. Щелчок – и он вместе с остальными отправляется в Эдо, чтобы служить Сёгуну, щелчок – и он в форменном хаори приносит присягу на верность, щелчок – и он возглавляет отряд разведки… Вскоре Ямазаки перестал пытаться понять, что происходит с его жизнью, и просто отдался на волю подхватившей его стихии. Он был счастлив следовать за Хиджикатой, и ему неважно было, что делать – выслеживать мятежников или следить за неверными мужьями – до тех пор, пока он мог оставаться рядом с ним. Однако выгуливать гориллу – даже для Ямазаки это было немного чересчур.  
К Гори-сану претензий не было, он вёл себя прекрасно – смирно шёл рядом и послушно поворачивал, когда Ямазаки дёргал за поводок. Он был бы идеальным домашним питомцем, не будь он гориллой.   
Прохожие оборачивались им вслед и шептались, шарахались в стороны и глазели. Ямазаки было сильно не по себе от всего этого. Он привык находиться в тени, быть незаметным, и всеобщее внимание заставляло его нервничать. В конце-концов, если Окита-сан хочет держать животное, пускай сам за ним и ухаживает!  
Размышляя подобным образом, Ямазаки так задумался, что не заметил, как налетел на прохожего.   
– Изви… – начал было он.  
– Сестра! – пострадавший пробежал мимо, не обращая на него внимания. – Сестра, подожди!  
Ямазаки был профессионалом – первым делом он шагнул назад, под прикрытие могучей туши Гори-сана, а уж потом обернулся. Сомнений быть не могло, он уже видел этого парня – молодой, темноволосый, в очках, пять дней назад он был в отеле «Икеда-Я». Тогда на нём красовалась чёрная форма, в руках сверкал меч, а сам он кричал «Вы арестованы!». Ямазаки судорожно сглотнул – это надо же, встретить кого-то из СВО в квартале Кабуки! Повезло ещё, что очкарик был так поглощён бурным разговором с молодой симпатичной девушкой, видимо, его сестрой, что не заметил не то что Ямазаки, но даже гориллу.  
– Так, Гори-сан, – пробормотал Ямазаки, – уходим отсюда, только тихо.  
Он дёрнул за поводок и даже сделал пару шагов по инерции, прежде чем понял, что остаётся на месте. Ямазаки дёрнул поводок ещё раз – бесполезно.   
– Да что случилось, Гори-сан?  
Гори-сан стоял, замерев и уставившись в одну точку. Проследив за его взглядом, Ямазаки обнаружил, что тот пялится на сестру очкарика.  
– Ну ты даёшь, это же человеческая женщина!  
Гори-сан только тихо заурчал, зрачки его превратились в два пульсирующих сердечка – до сих пор Ямазаки видел такое только в аниме. Это было бы даже забавно, не запади Гори-сан на родственницу полицейского.  
– Ладно, посмотрел и хватит, – Ямазаки покровительственно похлопал его по локтю. – Я куплю тебе журнал «Дикая Природа», обещаю.  
Гори-сан его проигнорировал, и Ямазаки, снова дёрнул за поводок. Это Гори-сан тоже проигнорировал, так что, пришлось вернуться к уговорам.  
– Ну сам подумай, – нервничая, начал Ямазаки. – Ты горилла, она человек, вы не пара. И наверняка у неё уже кто-то есть.  
Это было его ошибкой – Гори-сан был немного стеснительным, но не трусливым, в его груди билось сердце, достойное самурая. Ни один самурай не отказался бы от первой в жизни любви, уступив счастливому сопернику, так что, Гори-сан решил действовать. Ямазаки и глазом моргнуть не успел, как его дёрнули с такой силой, что он сперва пробежал пару шагов, потом споткнулся и пропахал носом землю и только после этого догадался выпустить поводок из рук. Кое-как он сел, рукавом стирая грязь с лица и посылая в адрес Окиты разнообразные пожелания.  
– Оставь мою сестру в покое, горилла! – прокричали над головой, и Ямазаки нехотя приоткрыл один глаз.  
Гори-сан увивался вокруг замершей в ужасе девушки, а рядом скакал молодчик из СВО. Стоило Ямазаки подать признаки жизни, как он подскочил к нему в ярости.  
– Вы же хозяин? Сделайте что-нибудь!  
Ямазаки поморгал, подождал, но ничего не происходило. Кажется, очкарик попросту его не узнал. Ямазаки мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что наделили его такой обычной, незапоминающейся внешностью. Это здорово помогало в работе шпиона и сейчас тоже выручило.  
– Не беспокойтесь, – сказал он почти весело. – Он безобидный.  
– Безобидный?! Эта агрессивная обезьяна?!  
Гори-сан совсем не безобидно заворчал, и Ямазаки поспешил пояснить:   
– Не называйте его обезьяной, его это обижает. Он у нас очень восприимчивый.  
– Ох, – пробормотал очкарик с раскаянием. – Я не знал. Простите, пожалуйста, горилла-сан!  
Он поклонился, и Гори-сан издал одобрительный звук. В сторону Ямазаки очкарик тоже отвесил поклон.  
– Шимура Шинпачи.  
Несмотря на принадлежность к полиции, парень, кажется, был неплохой, и Ямазаки с готовностью ответил:  
– Ямазаки Сагару. Ну что, может быть, попытаемся вместе?  
Они кивнули друг-другу, схватились за поводок вдвоём и потянули что было сил. Дело это оказалось не из лёгких – даже их совместных усилий было явно недостаточно, чтобы разлучить Гори-сана с предметом его страсти.  
Они выбивались из сил, постепенно впадая в отчаяние, когда сестра Шинпачи наконец пришла в себя.  
– Ах, какая милая обезьянка! – воскликнула она и протянула руку. – Дай-ка я тебя поглажу.  
От неожиданности Ямазаки выпустил поводок и едва не плюхнулся на землю. Гори-сан с готовностью наклонился, чтобы девушке было удобнее его гладить.  
– Очень восприимчивый, – скептически пробормотал Шинпачи.  
Да уж, Гори-сан оказался настоящим дамским угодником! Он просто млел и чуть ли не пускал слюни, пока его гладили и чесали нежные девичьи ручки. Но счастье его было недолгим.  
– Ой, я совсем забыла, – воскликнула вдруг сестра Шинпачи. – Мне же пора на собеседование! Пока, обезьянка.  
Гори-сан двинулся, было, следом, но она погрозила ему пальцем.  
– Нет-нет, тебе на собеседование нельзя, так что, возвращайся домой со своим хозяином.   
Гори-сан печально заворчал, но ослушаться не решился – помимо всего прочего, он оказался ещё и подкаблучником.  
– Точно! Собеседование! – воскликнул Шинпачи. – Мы же ещё не решили.  
– Всё уже решено, Шин-чан, не мешай мне.  
Шинпачи всё ещё стоял рядом с Ямазаки, а его сестра успела отойти от них всего на пару шагов, когда вдруг взвизгнули тормоза, взвыл клаксон, и на тротуар выехал автомобиль. Это был длинный лимузин, мчавшийся на бешеной скорости, при торможении его занесло, и широкий изогнутый бок внезапно надвинулся на девушку, грозя сбить её с ног.  
Ямазаки и Шинпачи не успели даже толком понять, что происходит, когда Гори-сан прыгнул вперёд, схватил возлюбленную в охапку и отскочил вместе с ней из-под удара. Машина остановилась, всё замерло и стало тихо. Кто-то в толпе вскрикнул.  
– С-сестра… – выговорил Шинпачи в шоке.  
Из машины выскочил мужчина в мундире и с пистолетом в руках.  
– Все отойдите от гориллы! – крикнул он. – Это правительственная операция.  
Следом подъехала ещё одна машина, из которой высыпало не меньше десятка вооруженных людей, и Ямазаки понял, что надо делать ноги, пока ещё есть возможность. А вот Шинпачи было наплевать на такие мелочи – недолго думая, он подскочил к человеку в мундире и заорал.  
– Вы что творите?! А если бы моя сестра пострадала?!  
На него никто не обратил внимания.  
– Быстро окружайте его, – приказал главный и сам прицелился в Гори-сана из пистолета.  
– Не вздумайте стрелять! – возмутился Шинпачи. – Там же моя сестра!  
Он шагнул вперёд, загораживая собой Гори-сана.  
– Шимура Шинпачи из Специального Военного Отряда, – сказал он внушительно. – Никто из вас и пальцем не тронет эту гориллу, пока у него моя сестра.  
– Хасегава Тайзо, Министерство Иностранных Дел, – отозвался главный. – У нас тут важное дело, парень. Лучше не мешай.  
Гори-сан дураком не был, он не стал ждать, чем закончится это противостояние, и предпочёл покинуть сцену. Он прижал к себе девушку и одним движением запрыгнул на нижний ярус строительных лесов. Рабочие с криками бросились в рассыпную, а Гори-сан вместе с дамой сердца в мгновение ока взобрался на крышу и был таков.  
– За ним! – заорал Хасегава.  
– Сестра! – взвыл Шинпачи.  
Все они бросились к зданию и начали карабкаться по лесам вверх. Получалось у них не так ловко, как у Гори-сана, но упорства им было не занимать. Стоя в толпе зевак, Ямазаки в шоке наблюдал за всем этим, силясь понять, почему правительству понадобился их питомец. А когда из брошенного лимузина выбрались командир и Окита-сан, он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.

Хиджиката окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Зачем Гори-сан похитил женщину? Как здесь оказался мальчишка из СВО? Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках Ямазаки с объяснениями и едва успел среагировать, когда Сого попытался прошмыгнуть мимо него. В последний момент схватив его за рукав, Хиджиката поинтересовался:  
– И куда это ты собрался?  
Сого ожёг его яростным взглядом, полным такой жгучей ненависти, что это обескуражило бы кого угодно. Но Хиджиката был привычный, поэтому он просто перехватил паршивца покрепче и хорошенько встряхнул.  
– Ну?  
– А что непонятного? – нехотя буркнул Сого. – Я собираюсь защитить Гори-сана и всё.  
Хиджиката утомлённо вздохнул.  
– Мы не можем его оставить.  
– Ещё как можем!  
– Нет. Не теперь, когда его разыскивает правительство.  
– Нас тоже разыскивает правительство, так что, всё в порядке.  
– Но он – горилла! Ты не сможешь держать его взаперти, а если вывести его на улицу, кто-нибудь обязательно сообщит в полицию.  
– Значит, надо выгуливать его по ночам.  
– И кто это будет делать?  
– Я.  
– А если нам нужно будет работать ночью?  
– Значит, без меня обойдётесь.  
– Хватит вести себя как ребёнок! – не выдержал Хиджиката. – Пора бы тебе уже повзрослеть и научиться брать на себя ответственность. Или ты ждёшь, что я вечно буду утирать тебе сопли?  
Сого резко вывернулся из его рук.  
– Не нужно мне твоё разрешение, – сказал он холодно. – И твоя помощь тоже не нужна. Сам разберусь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и побежал вслед за людьми Хасегавы.  
Оставшись один, Хиджиката вытащил сигарету из пачки, но не закурил, а уставился на неё, поглощённый своими мыслями. Ну и кто его за язык тянул? Как будто мало было всех сегодняшних неприятностей. Он мог понять Сого – не в его внезапной привязанности к горилле, а в его желании хоть что-то изменить. Они скрывались, гнули спины, опасались всего – ради того, чтобы выжить. Но жизнь в страхе не стоила таких жертв. Получался замкнутый круг, который пришлось бы разорвать, рано или поздно.  
Хиджиката ещё немного постоял возле лимузина, а потом отбросил так и не зажжённую сигарету и направился вслед за Сого.

Подъём не занял у него много времени, но когда он взобрался на крышу, там уже никого не было. Хиджиката огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь понять – в какую сторону двигаться. Здесь тоже велись ремонтные работы – перестилали шифер. Рабочие, должно быть, разбежались, оставив всё как есть. Повсюду лежали груды стройматериалов, где-то уже красовались новенькие блестящие заплатки, а где-то кровля была разобрана полностью, демонстрируя деревянные перекладины. Лавируя между этими дырами, Хиджиката поднялся по скату вверх, взобрался на конёк и огляделся. Впереди простиралось целое плато крыш, так что, он обязательно увидел бы этих любителей животных, если только они не обзавелись реактивным двигателем. Справа пролегал оживлённый проспект, и перепрыгнуть на ту сторону не смогла бы даже обезьяна, не то что человек. А вот слева находился более высокий дом, загораживающий весь обзор. Хиджиката подошёл ближе и пришёл к выводу, что забраться туда непросто, но возможно. Он поправил меч так, чтобы не мешался, и сделал шаг назад для разгона.  
– Эй, не так быстро! Меня подожди!  
Хиджиката вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.   
У него явно был неудачный день. Да что там день – целая неделя. Наверное, существовал какой-нибудь бог неудачных встреч, по непонятной причине выбравший Хиджикату своим любимцем. Чем ещё было объяснить то, что именно здесь и сейчас, на этой треклятой крыше, он встретил того самого раздражающего болвана из СВО. Всего-то через пять дней после «Икеда-Я».  
Белобрысый придурок упёрся рукой в скат и принялся отдуваться, как будто очень устал.  
– Ну вы и прыгучие ребята, еле угнался, – он покачал вихрастой башкой. – Такие нагрузки в моём возрасте вредны.  
– Никто тебя сюда не тащил, – заметил Хиджиката.  
– Тоже верно. Но я не виноват, я просто пошёл купить «Джамп», – он начал взбираться вверх по скату, – и тут вижу своего помощника, болтающего с сестрой. Не успел я и глазом моргнуть, как на них напала горилла, а потом наехала машина, а потом такое начало твориться – я уж подумал, что фильм снимают. Ну, знаешь, «Возвращение Кинг-Конга» или что-то в этом роде.  
Хиджиката слушал его трёп в пол-уха, соображая, что же делать. Можно попытаться сбежать или прибить этого недоумка, но в любом случае, Эдо придётся покинуть. Полгода псу под хвост.  
– А уж когда я увидел, что и ты полез на крышу, то не смог остаться в стороне и поспешил следом, – этот ходячий геморрой уже взобрался на конёк и встал напротив, не замолчав ни на миг.  
– Неужели хотел попросить автограф? – в тон ему спросил Хиджиката.  
– Конечно! – впервые за всё время белобрысый посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. В его взгляде не было и тени веселья, один лишь спокойный вызов. – Ты ведь такая знаменитость, Хиджиката Тоширо-доно.  
Хиджиката отстранённо отметил, что даже не удивлён. Он с самого начала чувствовал, что та история в «Икеда-Я» ничем хорошим для них не кончится.  
– А ты, значит, фанат? – спросил он с усмешкой.  
– Самый преданный. Позволь представиться, Саката Гинтоки.  
Он скорчил серьёзную рожу и поклонился. Имя вызвало смутные, но определённо неприятные ассоциации, что, впрочем, было логично – вряд ли он получил свою должность просто так, наверняка, отличился на войне. В любом случае, это всё упрощало. Если его раскрыли, то пытаться бежать бесполезно – всё, что он мог сделать, это отвлечь на себя внимание, чтобы у Ямазаки и Сого появился шанс спастись.  
– И где спецэффекты? – поинтересовался Хиджиката. – Ты собрался арестовывать меня в одиночку? Я чувствую себя униженным.  
– Всё будет, – успокоил его Саката Гинтоки. – Прежде чем лезть сюда, я связался со своими ребятами. Они у меня расторопные, за десять минут всё организуют.  
– Слишком долго, – Хиджиката шагнул вперёд, медленно доставая катану. – У меня очень плотный график.   
– Я знал, что ты так скажешь, – Саката тоже обнажил меч. – Так что, постараюсь управиться побыстрее.

Сого быстро передвигался по крышам, не забывая избавляться от конкурентов.   
– Ох, извини, – без раскаяния сказал он, спихнув с крыши очередного неудачника. – Случайно получилось. Я бы тебе помог, правда, но долг зовёт и всё такое.  
Он продолжил бежать вперёд, оставив несчастного служаку висеть, уцепившись за карниз – нужно было поспешить и спасти Гори-сана. Не то чтобы Сого знал, как это сделать.   
Чёртов Хиджиката как всегда был прав – им не стоило связываться с правительством. Если они хотели и дальше жить в Эдо, то должны были сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать, а Сого в своём эгоизме собирался поставить всё под угрозу. Он и сам понимал, что это глупо, но остановиться не мог. «Пора бы уже повзрослеть», сказал Хиджиката. Если «повзрослеть» означало «смириться», Сого предпочитал остаться ребёнком навсегда.  
Впереди послышались громкие голоса, и он замедлил ход. Не нужно было быть гениальным стратегом, чтобы понимать – прежде чем лезть в бой, надо оценить ситуацию. Он притаился за широкой трубой и аккуратно выглянул из-за угла. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять – ситуация сложилась хуже некуда.  
Квартал Кабуки закончился. Дальше начинался торговый район, а между ними пролегал оживлённый проспект, широкий как река, и Гори-сан замер на краю крыши, окруженный преследователями. Вместе с Хасегавой их было семеро. Сого попытался прикинуть – сможет ли он вырубить семерых вооружённых придурков. Учитывая фактор неожиданности и то, что его считали союзником – наверняка смог бы. Но вот как сделать так, чтобы они его не узнали и не начали потом преследовать Йорозую, он не представлял. Сого невольно оглянулся назад, но крыши за его спиной были пусты. Честно говоря, он рассчитывал, что Хиджиката пойдёт за ним и поможет, как это бывало обычно, но в этот раз он, видимо, разозлился не на шутку.  
Ситуация осложнялась присутствием свидетелей – заложницы, и её очкастого брата. Очкарик как раз был занят тем, что выносил мозг Хасегаве.  
– Не смейте стрелять, пока у него моя сестра! – от его крика в ушах закладывало. – Он может упасть с крыши, и тогда она погибнет.  
– Не знаю, насчёт неё, – буркнул Хасегава, – но если он упадёт и покалечится, мне точно не сносить головы.  
– Сестра, – отчаянно крикнул очкарик, – отойди от этой гориллы, пожалуйста!  
– Чтобы они его подстрелили? – отозвалась девушка. – Ни за что.  
– Шимура Отае, – строго сказал Хасегава, – если вы будете препятствовать действиям Правительства, вам придётся отвечать по всей строгости закона.  
– Не угрожайте ей!  
– Не угрожай мне, старикашка!  
Семейство Шимура было на редкость единодушно.  
– Какой я тебе старикашка? – возмутился Хасегава. – Мне ещё и сорока нет!  
– Бесполезный старик, – припечатала Шимура Отае.  
Терпение Хасегавы подошло к концу.  
– Так, – сказал он своим. – Сперва подстрелите девку. Она стоит перед гориллой, значит, с крыши не упадёт.  
– Стрелять в мою…  
– Это просто транквилизатор.  
– Доза предназначенная для животного!  
– Ничего с ней не случится, – усмехнулся Хасегава. – Они с этой гориллой – два сапога пара.  
– Да как вы смеете?! – задохнулся очкарик.  
Пока они препирались, Сого осенило. Пользуясь тем, что никто не смотрит в его сторону, он высунулся из-за укрытия и замахал руками, привлекая внимание Гори-сана. У них ещё был шанс. Если Гори-сан толкнёт девушку вперёд, её брат обязательно бросится ей навстречу, и они перекроют линию огня. Если Сого тем временем появится сзади, отвлекая внимание, то Гори-сан сможет убежать обратно в квартал Кабуки, и пусть попробуют его поймать. Это действительно могло сработать, но только в том случае, если Гори-сан поймёт, что от него требуется.   
Гори-сан действительно всё понял, оправдывая свои сто пунктов айкью, но вот только поступил совсем не так, как ожидалось. Он взглянул на Сого с сожалением, а потом аккуратно оттолкнул Отае, отодвигая её с линии огня.  
– Отлично, – сказал Хасегава. – А, парень, и ты здесь. Где твой босс и остальные мои люди?  
Сого заторможено покачал головой.  
– Отстали, – ответил он машинально.  
– Ну, неважно. Вот, бери пистолет и присоединяйся.  
Сого послушно взял оружие, толком не зная, что теперь делать. Гори-сан остался без заложника, а сам он потерял своё единственное преимущество, и теперь всё, что им оставалось, это открытая конфронтация. Он положил руку на рукоять меча, не решаясь сделать последний шаг. Слишком многое зависело от его выбора.   
Тем временем перед ним разворачивалась сцена, достойная одной из любимых Хиджикатой дорам.  
– Ты готов пожертвовать собой ради меня? – неверяще выдохнула Отае и протянула руку.  
Гори-сан тоскливо заскулил и нагнулся, позволяя тонким девичьим пальцам коснуться его плеча.  
– Сестра, отойди от него поскорее! – крикнул очкарик.  
– Попытайтесь отогнать его от края крыши, – приказал Хасегава.  
Эти двое совершенно не умели чувствовать момент – никого не стоит отвлекать от сердечных переживаний. Когда люди Хасегавы бросились на Гори-сана, выполняя приказ, Шимура Отае, хрупкая, милая девушка, повернулась к ним, и глаза её вспыхнули алым дьявольским огнём.  
Первого противника она нокаутировала ударом кулака в кадык, второму засадила коленом между ног, а третьего перекинула через себя без видимых усилий.  
– Что за бешеная баба! – возмутился Хасегава. – Усыпите её, чтоб не меша…  
Он захрипел и согнулся пополам – очкастый братец вступил в игру, ударив его рукоятью меча в живот.  
– Извините, Хасегава-сан, – сказал он сухо, – я понимаю, что вы при исполнении. Но мой командир говорил мне, что правительство должно всегда защищать своих граждан, а мой отец учил меня, что женщин и детей обижать нельзя. Ваше поведение недостойно самурая.  
Сказав это, он обнажил меч и встал рядом с сестрой. Глядя на них, Сого решил, что пора и ему внести свою лепту. Он поднял пистолет с транквилизатором и выстрелил в ногу ближайшего служаки. Доза и правда была убойной – бедняга моментально повалился на крышу без сознания.  
– Ой, я нечаянно, – меланхолично протянул Сого. – Я просто не очень хорошо умею обращаться с этими штуками.  
Хасегава побагровел.  
– Вы что творите?! – заорал он, брызгая слюной. – Вы понимаете, что делаете? Да я вас всех…  
Его прервала мелодичная трель звонка. Хасегава выругался, вытащил телефон из кармана, взглянул на экран и сразу присмирел.  
– Хасегава слушает, – быстро сказал он в трубку. – Да, сэр, я как раз… Что?! Но…  
Он замолчал и стал слушать, что ему говорили, мрачнея с каждой секундой. Наконец он уныло бросил: «Вас понял», и отключил телефон.  
– Отбой, – сказал он мрачно. – Нашли нашего аллирога. В порту. Похоже, он сбежал, заблудился в складах и сдох от голода... А ещё говорили, что аллироги умные!  
– Постойте, – медленно сказал Сого, – а с ним что?  
Хасегава неприязненно покосился на Гори-сана.  
– Понятия не имею, – сказал он. – Мне нет дела до сбежавших горилл, я не полицейский.  
Сого почувствовал, как с плеч словно испаряется огромный груз. Кажется, им всем невероятно повезло. Единственное, что омрачало настроение, это дурацкая ссора с Хиджикатой. Надо бы как-то его задобрить, а то будет нудить до конца жизни. Сого напустил на себя скучающий вид и ненавязчиво заступил дорогу Хасегаве.  
– Что ж, – сказал он хладнокровно, – давайте обсудим гонорар «Йорозуи».  
– Какой ещё гонорар, вы же ничего…  
– И компенсацию мне за моральный ущерб, – тут же подхватила Шимура Отае.  
– Что?!  
– Боюсь, мне придётся написать рапорт о вашем непрофессионализме, – добавил очкарик.   
Сого решил, что эта парочка ему по душе.

В первый удар оба вложили всю силу, и это было ошибкой – узкий конёк не слишком подходил для поединков на мечах. Клинки столкнулись с такой силой, что запястья заныли. Хиджиката отступил назад, но нога провалилась в пустоту, он потерял равновесие и кубарем покатился вниз, сумев остановиться только у самого края крыши. Белобрысый тут же прыгнул следом за ним, ловко скользя по скату. Он чудесным образом переменился, как только начался поединок. Кто бы мог подумать, что под маской вечно сонного лентяя скрывается этот сосредоточенный боец. Саката нанёс удар сбоку, Хиджиката отбил и шагнул в сторону, стремясь отойти от края. Противник обрушил на него град несложных, но сильных и быстрых ударов – Хиджиката отбивал или уклонялся, не стремясь перейти в атаку.  
Со стороны казалось, что он просто зря тратит время, но на самом деле, ему некуда было спешить. Ямазаки – далеко не дурак, он сообразит, что происходит, найдёт Сого, и они смогут выбраться из города. Может, даже вместе с обезьяной. И для того, чтобы им это удалось, Хиджиката собирался отвлекать на себя внимание так долго, как только сможет.  
Саката вдруг остановился и нахмурился.  
– Ты будешь драться или нет?  
Хиджиката слегка помахал мечом.  
– А я что по-твоему делаю?  
Саката пожал плечами.  
– Время тянешь, – он взглянул на него в упор. – Если беспокоишься о своих людях, то зря. Я про них сообщать не собираюсь, о них никто не знает. Так что, давай, покажи уже, на что способен командир Шинсенгуми.  
Солнечный блик вспыхнул на острие его меча, засиял в серебристых волосах, и Хиджиката вдруг вспомнил, где слышал его имя.  
– Саката Гинтоки, – медленно выговорил он. – Белый Демон.  
Саката моргнул и тут же нацепил свою дурашливую личину.  
– Ты меня знаешь? Так я популярен?  
«Популярен»? Да о нём легенды слагали. Сильнейший боец во всей армии мятежников, так говорили. Когда выдавались спокойные дни между сражениями, рядовые любили порассуждать на тему того, что «Командующий уделает этого Белого Демона одной левой». У Хиджикаты и у самого руки чесались развеять эту дурацкую легенду, но за всё время войны их пути так и не пересеклись. Тем удивительнее было то, что они встретились сейчас и при таких обстоятельствах.  
Что ж, раз ему противостоит сам Белый Демон, надо сражаться в полную силу. Хиджиката оскалился, чувствуя, как кровь закипает в предвкушении, и Саката ответил ему такой же азартной усмешкой.

Очень скоро стало ясно, что это будет один из самых тяжёлых боёв в его жизни. А если считать только бои один на один, то самый тяжёлый. Крыша, на которой они находились, была настоящей полосой препятствий. Приходилось следить за тем, чтобы не споткнуться о доски или не провалиться ногой в дыру, и при этом удерживать равновесие на крутом скате. А его нынешний противник был не из тех, с кем можно отвлекаться. Саката атаковал как заведённый, его меч мелькал, казалось, повсюду, заставляя уйти в глухую оборону. К тому же, он стоял выше по скату, и это давало ему преимущество. Хиджиката улучил момент, пригнулся, пропуская чужой меч над собой, и, воспользовавшись тем, что Саката потерял равновесие, взбежал вверх по крыше. Пора было перехватить инициативу.  
Если Ямазаки и Сого ничего не угрожало, то всё остальное не имело значения. Главное было не попасть в плен живым, а до тех пор он мог подраться в своё удовольствие. Хиджиката уже очень давно не сражался так – один на один и только за себя.  
Можно было полностью отдаться бою, думая только о противнике, чувствуя только меч, забыв обо всём, в полной мере наслаждаясь этим прекрасным, идеальным боем насмерть.  
Они пробежали по скату, лавируя между грудами мусора и обмениваясь ударами на ходу. На пути оказался широкий участок со снятым шифером, и Хиджиката вспрыгнул на деревянные перекрытия. Под ногами опасно затрещало, и он поспешил перескочить на другую сторону. Саката едва успел затормозить на краю, а тонкие доски переломились и провисли внутрь, демонстрируя чёрный провал.   
Они оказались по разные стороны – чтобы продолжить бой, надо было снова подняться на конёк, но Саката вместо этого закинул меч на плечо и сказал:  
– Не объяснишь, почему я должен тебя арестовывать?  
Хиджиката почувствовал смутное недовольство – в крови кипел адреналин, хотелось драться, а не разговаривать.  
– Я же сражался на стороне Сёгуната, или забыл? – напомнил он с усмешкой, но Саката смотрел серьёзно.  
– Война есть война, – ответил он. – Никто из нас не выбирал, на какой стороне оказаться, мы просто сражались, потому что должны были.  
Во рту вдруг пересохло, и Хиджиката с усилием сглотнул.  
– Но война закончилась, – продолжил Саката, – и теперь мы можем выбирать. Твой дружок Сасаки взрывает дома, убивает людей и аманто, поэтому он преступник. А твои бывшие подчинённые сидят тихо и не отсвечивают, поэтому я не собираюсь гоняться за ними. А что делаешь ты?  
– Выживаю, – ответил Хиджиката. Это прозвучало как-то жалко, и он пояснил. – Пытаюсь жить обычной жизнью.  
– В Эдо, где тебя каждая собака знает? Это не очень-то похоже на выживание.  
– У меня есть на это причины.  
– Какие?  
– Не твое дело.  
– Терроризмом в столице, конечно, сподручнее заниматься.  
– Я не террорист!  
Саката закатил глаза.  
– Эй, послушай, мы вас победили. Мы свергли Сёгунат и заключили союз с Аманто, которых вы хотели изгнать со своей земли. Теперь мы рулим вместо вас и делаем всё, что захотим. Конечно, вам это не нравится, так что не отпирайся. Давай, расскажи Гин-сану, к чему ты стремишься. Мятеж, военный переворот или просто месть?  
– Заткнись.  
– Ну-ну, не стесняйся, я не буду смеяться, обещаю.  
– Да что ты понимаешь! – рявкнул Хиджиката.  
В висках стучало, он потёр переносицу и глухо произнёс:  
– Великий Сёгун, Токугава Шигешиге, человек, которому я принёс присягу на верность… Я вручил ему свой меч и свою жизнь, и поклялся сражаться за него. И я сражался, может быть, не лучше всех, но лучше многих – когда другие отступили, сдались, потеряли надежду, я остался верен клятве… Но он погиб, даже не в бою, где я мог защитить его. Его подло убили предатели, те, кому он доверял, а я ничего не мог сделать. Род Токугава пресёкся, и моя клятва потеряла смысл.   
Я бы наверное сделал сеппуку, но ещё остались люди, которые от меня зависят. Поэтому я должен жить. Ты спрашиваешь, какая у меня цель, но на самом деле, нет никакой цели, нет смысла во всём этом, потому что мне… не за кого больше сражаться.  
Он резко замолчал, чувствуя себя опустошённым. До сих пор он никому этого не говорил, запретил себе даже думать об этом, и вот теперь взял и выложил всё чуть ли не первому встречному, да ещё и врагу. Хиджиката взглянул на Гинтоки исподлобья, чувствуя стыд вперемешку со злостью.   
Тот смотрел на него пронизывающим взглядом, словно мог видеть насквозь, и молчал. Тишина росла и ширилась, становясь невыносимой, а потом Гинтоки ткнул в его сторону пальцем и заявил:  
– Ты не террорист.  
– Конечно, нет! – взвился Хиджиката. – Я тебе это с самого начала сказал, тормоз!  
Гинтоки сунул меч в ножны и с досадой почесал в затылке.  
– Вот отстой, – сказал он уныло. – Только время зря потратил. Ладно, бывай.  
И собрался уходить, Хиджиката вытаращился на него в шоке.  
– Подожди, а как же…  
Гинтоки зевнул, глаза его снова стали сонными, даже волосы потускнели. Энергия выходила из него, как воздух из спущенного мяча.  
– А, забей. Я никому не рассказывал про тебя, так что, расслабься.  
Хиджиката заморгал, чувствуя, что чего-то не понимает.  
– Ты, что, не собираешься меня арестовывать?  
– Оно мне надо? – отозвался Гинтоки, – Это же геморрой. Арестовать тебя, оформить бумажки, написать рапорт, выступать в суде, общаться с журналюгами, отчитываться перед Зурой… Да я поседею от таких забот.  
– Ты уже, – фыркнул Хиджиката.  
– Это натуральный цвет, – возмутился Гинтоки и подёргал себя за вихор. – Чистейшее серебро!  
– И завивка тоже натуральная?  
– Никто не любит кучерявых, – пожаловался Гинтоки.  
Вдруг он замер, словно поражённый новой мыслью.   
– «Джамп»! – воскликнул он в ужасе. – Я до сих пор его не купил! Его же раскупят, я останусь без «Джампа»!  
Он бросился прочь, словно намереваясь сигануть прямо с крыши, но в спешке наступил мимо шифера на хлипкое деревянное перекрытие. Доска треснула с громким хрустом, и он повалился вперёд, вытаращив глаза и протянув вперёд руки. Хиджиката даже не успел назвать его идиотом, как Гинтоки ухватился за его пояс и повис над провалом, упираясь носками сапог в край дыры, а руками держась за него.  
– Отпусти! – панически выкрикнул Хиджиката, чувствуя, как подошвы скользят по гладкому шиферу.  
– Держи меня! – прохрипел Гинтоки.  
– С ума сошёл?!   
Шифер под ногами Гинтоки раскрошился, и он с коротким воплем повис на Хиджикате всем весом. Хиджиката взмахнул руками в отчаянной попытке сохранить равновесие, но с таким грузом и на покатой поверхности это было невозможно. Какое-то время они балансировали на краю провала, а потом оба рухнули вниз.

Хиджиката встал на четвереньки и осторожно покрутил головой вправо-влево. Затылок гудел, но в целом, кажется, ничего сломано не было.  
– Ты идиот, – сказал он с чувством, – какого ты за меня схватился?  
– Сам идиот! Почему ты меня не удержал?  
– Как по-твоему я мог это сделать?!  
– Эй, вы двое, – сказал кто-то третий, – вы хоть поняли, во что вляпались?  
Хиджиката перестал ощупывать себя и наконец огляделся. Они с Гинтоки сидели на полу богато обставленной комнаты в окружении обломков шифера и груд штукатурки, а перед ними стоял…  
– Старик! – выдохнул Хиджиката, не веря своим глазам.  
– А, Тоши, так это из-за тебя все мои проблемы? – отозвался Мацудайра Катакурико, бывший военный комендант столицы и непосредственный начальник Шинсенгуми. Тон у него был такой, словно они виделись буквально вчера вечером.  
– «Тоши»? – немедленно оживился Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката пихнул его локтем наугад, не отводя глаз от Мацудайры.  
– Что ты делаешь в Эдо?  
– Бизнес, – ответил Мацудайра. – Открыл сеть хост-клубов. Ну, знаешь, девочки, выпивка, разговоры.  
Хиджиката усмехнулся – ничего не изменилось, где были женщины, там был и Мацудайра. Внешне он тоже не изменился – всё такой же высокий, переполненный мощью, всё та же сигара во рту и очки с дымчатыми стёклами. Разве что, вместо военного мундира он теперь носил кашемировое пальто и щёгольский шарф.   
Хиджикате хотелось задать ему сотни вопросов, не при посторонних, конечно, но Мацудайра не был настроен на сентиментальный лад.  
– Раз вечер встречи выпускников закончился, – сказал он с прохладцей, – то, может, объясните, что мне делать вот с этим.  
Хиджиката и Гинтоки задрали головы вверх и увидели большую бесформенную дыру в потолке, сквозь которую виднелось синее небо.  
– Это он виноват! – выпалили они хором и зло уставились друг на друга.  
– Это всё он, – продолжил Гинтоки. – Он буянил, устроил драку в общественном месте и бегал по крышам. Я всего лишь попытался его утихомирить, так что…  
– Заткнись, – прервал его Мацудайра. – Оправдания для слабаков. Мужчина должен признать свою вину и вспороть живот, как положено самураю.   
Гинтоки, очевидно, решил, что с него хватит.  
– Вообще-то, я офицер полиции, – сказал он и выпрямился во весь рост. – И я как раз вспомнил, что у меня неотложные дела в штабе, так что, счастливо…   
Хиджиката знал, что сейчас произойдёт, и успел зажать уши до того, как прогремел выстрел.  
Гинтоки плюхнулся на пол, прикрывая голову руками, а Мацудайра прошёлся перед ними взад-вперёд.  
– Молокососы, – протянул он презрительно, похлопывая дулом пистолета по ладони. – Может, наш мир и прогнил, но пока в этой стране есть хоть один самурай, а в моём пистолете – хоть один патрон, никто не уйдёт от ответа, будь то полицейский или будда.  
Он указал на них пистолетом.  
– Это ясно?  
Хиджиката и Гинтоки усиленно закивали.  
– Хорошо. А теперь – марш на крышу и исправьте, что натворили. Попробуете сбежать, отстрелю причиндалы и заставлю работать у меня в клубе.   
Хиджиката и Гинтоки переглянулись. Ни одному из них до сих пор не приходилось перестилать крышу и вообще заниматься строительными работами.  
– Ну, – сказал Хиджиката оптимистично, – не такая уж большая дыра, как-нибудь справимся.  
– Ты не понял, Тоши, – прервал его Мацудайра. – Из-за вас все мои рабочие разбежались, так что будете перестилать всю крышу. Полностью.  
Этому богу неудачных встреч сейчас наверняка было очень весело.

«Так и закончилась эта история», написал Ямазаки в своём дневнике на следующий день.   
Окита-сан смотрел телевизор, командир читал газету, а Гори-сан спал на полу, свернувшись клубком. Ямазаки использовал этот мирный момент, чтобы записать всё случившееся в тетрадку. Таких тетрадок у него скопилось уже немало, и он рассчитывал, что когда-нибудь, когда всё поуспокоится, сможет издать мемуары и заработать на этом кучу денег.  
«Гори-сан оказался самой обычным животным, разве что чересчур падким на женщин, и нас оставили в покое. Кстати о женщинах, Шимура Отае очень прониклась к Гори-сану и сообщила нам, что собирается приходить в гости не реже двух раз в неделю, чтобы гладить его. Мы пытались возражать, но с этой девушкой особо не поспоришь. Честно говоря, они с Гори-саном прекрасно подходят друг другу». Ямазаки слегка поёжился, вспоминая суровый взгляд, холодный тон и крепкий кулачок Отае-сан, а потом продолжил писать.  
«Что касается Хиджикаты-сана, то он вернулся домой только поздно вечером, еле волоча ноги. Таким измочаленным мы его давно не видели. На все наши расспросы он ответил только, что проблемы с полицией нам пока не грозят, и больше мы из него ни слова не вытянули. Страшно представить, на какие жертвы ему пришлось пойти, чтобы обезопасить нас. Командир всегда был таким – не щадил себя ради своих людей». Ямазаки смахнул сентиментальную слезу и написал: «Как бы то ни было, всё разрешилось благополучно, Гори-сан окончательно стал членом нашей команды, а в «Йорозуе Тоши-чана» вновь воцарились мир и покой».  
Ямазаки перечитал последнее предложение и тяжко вздохнул – тут ему пришлось пренебречь истиной в угоду литературности. О каком мире и покое могла идти речь, если пульт от телевизора опять был у Окиты-сана!


End file.
